Processes for forming colloidal solutions and powders of silver (0) stabilized by polyvinyl pyrollidone (PVP) have been disclosed. In the first step of these processes PVP has been mixed with silver nitrate to form a PVP-silver ion complex. The silver ion is then reduced with agents such as hydrazine hydrate or glucose and sodium hydroxide. A process which uses the PVP-silver ion complex to for stabilized metal salt particles is not disclosed.